moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Poppets
Poppets are the second most popular species of monster. The default Poppet is pink with blue eyes and blue boots. Design Poppets are soft cat-like monsters. They have large heads with a small agile body. Their design uses many round features such as round paws, eyes and body. They seem to have a liking for footwear (especially boots!), Juno being the only one shown without. With the introduction of The Poppeteers, Poppet anatomy is shown to vary. *Their heads feature either horns or ears. *They can grow hair of a different colour and structure on top of their head and tail. *They can be whiskers-less. *Their head structure and shape varies. *Some can be taller or shorter than others. *Their tail can match their hair or ears or neither. The Poppeteers Poppet_From_Twitter.jpg|Poppet Juno.jpg|Juno Zaffi.jpg|Zaffi Serena.jpg|Serena Lucki.jpg|Lucki Notable Members Super Poppet.png|Super Poppet|link=Super Poppet Geeky Poppet Glasses Talk.PNG|Geeky Poppet|link=Geeky Poppet Explorer Poppet.png|Explorer Poppet|link=Explorer Poppet Beach Poppet Hat Talking.PNG|Beach Poppet|link=Beach Poppet Avril_LaScream_CroppedScreenshot.png|Avril LaScream|link=Avril LaScream Pussycat Poppets.jpg|Pussycat Poppets (band)|link=Pussycat Poppets Other Notable Members Cuggles Appeared exclusively in The Lost Treasure of Umba Umba! as a member of the search team. She is fluent in millions of Moshi languages! Cuggles.png Pinky "Pinky" was a name given to Poppet in the early installations of comic stories to maintain neutrality to the species. She is most prominent in earlier issues of the Moshi Monsters Magazine. Pinky_Prank.png Hazelbunny Hazelbunny is a monster owner in Moshi Monsters and was 2008's Top Monster, a prize that was granted by Tyra Fangs. Displayed in her room, is a unique sign saying MC NTM Winner 2008. She has over 250,000 visits and is an A rated MonSTAR. Monstro City's NTM.png Rainbow Rainbow is the Monster owned by "Cutiegirl15033". Rainbow is a dark brown Poppet wearing the Green Shades and the Frilly White Dress. Cutegirl15033 won a contest on The Daily Growl where the prize was to be featured on a Series 2 Mash Up card. TC Rainbow series 2.png Rainbow.jpg Personality and Biographies Moshipedia Poppets are bashful, huggalicious little critters, but when no one's around, they just love to get down! It's what their titchy paws and boots were made for! Character Encyclopedia Main Loveable, huggalicious Poppets appear to be timid tots who hate attention, but when nobody can see them, they release their inner boogie! Underneath their shy exterior, these little cuties love nothing more than making music and strutting their furry stuff on the dance floor! Musical Moshis "I Heart Moshlings" is Poppet's popilicious pop song on the '' Music Rox'' album. The video features a Poppet who loves Moshlings so much she wants to attract as many of the little critters as possible - how sweet! Fancy dress Poppets love dressing up in cute costumes and partying. But when it comes to Hallowe'en, they find it really hard to look scary, as they're just too adorable! Data File Habitat: Monstro City (and anywhere in the Moshi World) Poppet phrases: "Aww, shucks!", "Let's boogie!", "Quit staring!" Monster mates: Diavlo, Furi, Katsuma, Luvli, Zommer Notes *Cute, bashful expression *Pink is a Poppet's favourite colour. *Boots made for bopping Fact File Magazine_issue_2_p32.png Quotes A "*" indicates that the line can be said regardless of the Poppet's Happiness Points. Trivia *As of 2014, over 18 million Poppets have been adopted in the PC game. *The name Poppet comes from the term "poppet" used to describe their loved ones. *Poppet is one of the two monsters to have a Mosh N Chat plush, along with Katsuma. *They speak in "Poppetonian" language. *Poppets' favourite food is generally Mice Krispies. *According to the Poppets Fact File, the smallest Poppet is Titch who is less than 2 feet tall. *Poppet (character) has a song called I Heart Moshlings. *Poppet has a mission called "The Unusual Suspects". Gallery Category:Monsters Category:Poppets Category:Poppet